


all in 30 seconds.

by berryama



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Explosions, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryama/pseuds/berryama
Summary: in 30 seconds, Tommy's life is ruined and in those 30 seconds, Tommy wanted to be free.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	all in 30 seconds.

it blew up. 

logstedshire blew up. 

and once again, the place he called home blew up.

. . . 

1, 2, 3 seconds, Tommy took a step back, fear ruled over his whole body. 

4, 5, 6 seconds, Tommy's throat was in pain. screaming uncountable sorrys doesn't fix anything. Tommy knew that yet that was the only thing keeping him sane. 

7, 8, 9 seconds, Tommy digs 4 blocks down and 2 blocks wide, throwing every single thing he owns to the very pit. 

10, 11, 12 seconds, and yet again, Tommy yelled. He pushed through his scratchy throat and begged for mercy. it appears that yelling is the only thing he's good at. 

13, 14, 15 seconds, Dream took 10 steps and by then 5 TNT has been placed throughout Logstedshire. 

16, 17, 18 seconds, everything Tommy knew blew up. once again. 

19, 20, 21 seconds, a ring filled Tommy's ears competing with the sound of dream yelling and his very own heartbeat. 

22, 23, 24 seconds, Dream took ten steps forward leaving Tommy with the very own land he just destroyed. 

25, 26, 27 seconds. when you hit rock bottom, you can only go up. That quote stuck in Tommy's mind as he places multiple blocks starting from dirt to andesite. 

The cold air of the sea breezed through Tommy's hair. brushing it slightly. covered in bruises, scars, dust, and woodchips, Tommy was not in a good condition. 

28, 28, 30 seconds. and by thirty seconds, Tommy met his demise.


End file.
